L'Auberge Du Prélat
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: [Challenge d'Octobre 2017 – Collectif NONAME.] OS. Link a sauvé Hyrule mais perd la vie en faisant cela. Que va donc faire Zelda désormais ?


Salut à toi, ami lecteur !

Voici un OS Zelda proposé pour le Challenge D'Octobre du Collectif NONAME, sur l'un des deux thèmes proposé et qui est : **«** ** **Il/elle est mort(e) mais pourquoi veux-tu t'arrêter de vivre ?**** **»**. Il est relativement court et la qualité ainsi que le style d'écriture ne sont pas au rendez-vous, je l'admets, mais bon, j'aurais essayé.

Le ****Collectif NONAME**** est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs tendant à favoriser l'entraide et l'écriture. Pour toute information supplémentaire, je vous renvoie à ma bio ou au forum, ou vous pouvez aussi me demander des explications et des informations par MP.

Il fallait, dans la note d'auteur, répondre à une question en guise de défi d'auteur, question qui est la suivante :

 ** **Quel serait votre ressenti par rapport à la mort d'un personnage de fiction et mettriez-vous un ordre d'importance dans ce ressenti en fonction de la valeur du personnage à vos yeux ? Quel est donc votre rapport à la mort dans la fiction ?****

Eh bien en fait, mon ressenti est celui d'une perte, une émotion de déchirement sur le moment. Ce ressenti peut être important pour moi car j'ai parfois envie de lâcher certaines émotions, de me libérer de certains événements d'une journée, par exemple.

Je mets un « ordre d'importance » dans ce ressenti selon le personnage et sa valeur à mes yeux car cela dépend de mon attachement pour ce personnage. Cela dépend de la fic, du style d'écriture, du développement du personnage, etc. .

Mon rapport à la mort dans la fiction tient du fait que je me sens parfois l'envie de lire des death fics, pour une raison citée précédemment. Mais cela dépend également de mon humeur et de mon état d'esprit.

Un immense merci à ****Kaoré Krey**** pour avoir relu, corrigé et apporté un avis sur ce texte.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me ferait très plaisir !

* * *

 ** **L'Auberge Du Préla**** ** **t****

Dans le Village Cocorico, il existe une auberge qui est devenue inoccupée. Elle n'est point hanté, mais maudite. Quelle malédiction ? Personne ne le sait car elle possède des effets différents selon les individus. Cette auberge se nomme l'Auberge Du Prélat. Écoutez donc ce conte racontant l'histoire de cette mystérieuse auberge.

Le monstre qui terrorisait le magnifique Royaume d'Hyrule était tombé. Mais le Légendaire Héros avait également été emporté par ce combat. Zelda avait assisté à ce combat. Elle était dévastée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle entendait les derniers mots de Link dans sa tête, lorsqu'elle le tenait encore dans ses bras, agonisant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de mon sort, Princesse, je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme. Tournez-vous plutôt vers l'avenir et vers votre royaume. »

Elle marchait vers ce qui servait provisoirement de bourg d'Hyrule … enfin si on peut dire ça du Village Cocorico … Et ces paroles lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. En boucle et en boucle, pendant les longues heures de marche qu'il fallait pour atteindre le Village … Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'était le temps, elle en avait plus aucune notion.

La belle Princesse qu'elle était avait transformé sa figure en celui d'une pauvre fille à qui arrivait tous les malheurs qui pouvait êtres imaginés … La jeune femme venait d'être rejoint par une petite boule de lumière bleue qui sanglotait. Une petite fée qui, il y a sept ans, avait été missionnée par le Vénérable Arbre Mojo pour être le guide du « Garçon Sans Fée ». Sept ans. Cela était long.

« Navi … fit Zelda. »

La petite fée ne répondit pas. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de s'étouffer, ou de se noyer dans ses larmes. Elle semblait tout aussi effondrée que Zelda, même voire plus. Ne pensant à rien, ormi à la perte du Héros, elles voyagèrent ensemble, dans un silence entrecoupé des sanglots des deux êtres apparaissant épisodiquement.

Arrivées au Village Cocorico qui a pu s'agrandir avec l'arrivée de la majeure partie des habitants du bourg d'Hyrule, les deux êtres, d'un commun accord, voulurent se laver. Zelda, accompagnée de Navi, se rendit dans une auberge. Cette auberge était très réputé dans le Village. Elle était modeste, mais offrait des lits de très bonne qualité, le petit déjeuner était offert et succulent. Les chambres étaient à des prix compétitifs, ce qui faisait également une bonne réputation parmi la population locale. La Princesse entra dans l'auberge et s'approcha du guichet. Il y avait une vielle femme quelques peu ronde, avec des lunettes qui s'usaient avec le temps et un air bien sympathique. Elle avait la tête baissée sur les feuilles du cahier de réservations de l'auberge.

« Je voudrais votre meilleure chambre s'il vous plaît, demanda froidement la Princesse.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas pour vous refuser, chère madame, mais cette chambre est assez chère.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai les moyens de payer. Ayez également la gentillesse de faire couler un bain chaud. » fit Zelda en sortant une bourse pleine de rubis et la posant sur le guichet.

La vielle femme redressa légèrement la tête en voyant la bourse, détailla la personne devant elle et reconnu presque aussitôt la Princesse Zelda. Elle en était bouche bée.

« Guildebert ! Prépare la chambre N°45 ! Et qu'elle soit digne d'une personne de sang royal ! » hurla la guichetière.

Un vieil homme bourru sorti de l'arrière-boutique en grommelant. Il semblait fatigué. Fatigué de son activité, fatigué de cette auberge qu'il comptait revendre.

« Oui, oui, oui, j'arrive, Gislène ! Tu me fatigue avec cette auberge ! Qui diable pourrait mériter une telle chambre aussi bien préparée ?

\- Tiens ton langage, vieux fou, et incline-toi !

\- Rah tu m'éne ... »

Le vieil homme venait de reconnaître la dirigeante du Royaume D'Hyrule. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et, malgré son âge avancé et son corps rouillé, il s'agenouilla et s'excusa :

« Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses, Votre Altesse, veuillez pardonner ma terrible erreur !

\- Vous êtes excusé. Relevez-vous maintenant, répondit la Princesse. J'ai une chose importante à faire, veuillez vous hâter, je vous prie.

\- Bien, Altesse. » fit le vieil homme en s'inclinant.

Guildebert partit en direction des étages et Zelda s'assit à une des tables libres de l'auberge. Le vieil homme revint une demi-heure plus tard, essoufflé.

« Votre chambre est prête, Altesse, et votre bain l'est également. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » fit-il en s'inclinant.

Zelda se leva et le suivi. La chambre était au troisième étage. Guildebert lui ouvrit la porte, et lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit une chambre somptueusement décorée, très spacieuse, avec un grand lit à baldaquin au centre, et dans un coin relativement grand était placé un paravent, avec derrière une baignoire. Le vieil homme s'inclina une dernière fois en signe de respect et partit, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

La Princesse se dirigea derrière le paravent et se déshabilla. Elle se plongea dans son bain. Elle se mit à réfléchir. La petite fée fit à nouveau son apparition.

« Zelda, à quoi pense-tu ? demanda Navi.

\- À Link, répondit la Princesse.

\- Princesse … gémit-elle.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas de mon sort" disait-il … Savait-il au moins mes sentiments pour lui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, pleurnicha Navi.

\- Les Déesses avaient confié à Link la destiné de sauver le Royaume, quitte à ce qu'il donne sa vie. Le Royaume est sauf, et Link est mort. Elles doivent êtres heureuses maintenant. Que leur faut-il de plus ?

\- Princesse, non …

\- Si, Navi …

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ma vie n'a plus de sens sans lui.

\- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites.

\- Si. Il était ma raison d'être. Il était ma vie comme j'étais sa vie. Nous étions liés.

\- Tout comme l'était Ganondorf.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Navi.

\- Oh que si. Je l'ai accompagné durant sa quête. Et mes sentiments pour lui, vous y avez pensé ? Et puis, vous avez pensé à ce que ressentirai votre peuple, lui qui a déjà perdu Link, s'il vous perd lui aussi ?

\- Navi …

\- Vous avez un Royaume à diriger, un Royaume à guider.

\- Un Royaume qui est conduit à sa perte avec moi à sa tête.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous arrêter de vivre ? Parce qu'il est mort lui aussi ? Parce que vous voulez vous retrouver comme lui aussi ?

\- Parce que je l'aime ! Je n'arrête pas de te le dire !

\- Et à quoi serions-nous avancé après cela ?

\- Vous ? À rien. Moi ? Je souffrirai plus. Et je pourrai enfin le rejoindre.

\- Mais il vient à peine de mourir !

\- Et alors ? Chaque seconde sans lui, chaque seconde en sachant qu'il est mort, chaque seconde en sachant qu'il ne reviendra plus est comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur ! Je ne veux plus endurer cela.

\- Princesse, je vous interdis de …

\- Tu oses m'interdire quelque chose ? Tu oses me donner un ordre ? Pauvre insolente !

\- Mais … fit Navi.

\- Ma décision est prise. » rétorqua Zelda.

La Princesse sorti de son bain et s'essuya. Puis elle se prépara, s'habilla, et se coiffa du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle se leva du tabouret où elle s'était assise quelques minutes auparavant pour se coiffer, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Elle l'ouvrit, se pencha légèrement, et senti la brise sur son visage. Elle était déterminée à en finir avec la vie. Elle prit le temps de respirer une dernière bouffé d'air. Elle rentra sa tête, se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait plié ses habits sales et sorti une dague dans son fourreau que lui avait offert Link à son anniversaire. Une très belle dague à la lame en acier, au pommeau ainsi qu'au fourreau en or, ornée et sertie de plusieurs pierres précieuses.

Elle avait pensé à se trancher les veines, mais elle voulait faire vite et sans douleur, enfin avec moins de douleur que celle subie par la perte de Link. Elle décida alors de planter la dague dans son cœur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle sortit l'arme de son fourreau. Navi, quant à elle, assistait à cette scène, impuissante, ne pouvant plus rien y faire. Zelda porta lentement son arme à son cœur et, d'un coup sec et vif, transperça sa poitrine et son myocarde.

C'en était finit d'elle, c'en était finit de sa vie. Navi pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le lendemain matin, son corps fut retrouvé sans vie baignant dans une mare de sang, avec une petite boule bleue lumineuse voletant au-dessus de son corps, continuant encore et toujours de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

C'est de là que vient cette étrange malédiction, nul ne connaît sa nature, nul ne sait ce que c'est réellement, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est là.


End file.
